familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Records, NC, Orange Co, 1771, Petition
State: North Carolina County: Orange Date: 1771 Type of Record: Petition Source: Jerry Penley, personal communication, January 13, 1998, fide Mary Ann Hubbell, 5 September 2006. Hi cousins, Some of you have requested a listing of the men who signed the petition for the petition of the North part of Orange County. As you read through the names, notice how some of the family names are grouped together. This grouping makes me think that when they found one person willing to sign the petition, every man in the family would then sign it- Patrick Porter is grouped with John Walker and John Walker Jr.; Leas are grouped, Gowdens, Sanders, Kerneys, etc, Another thing to notice is the fact that at this time (about 1771) there was only ONE porter to sign the petition. That says to me that Patrcik Porter was the only man in his family old enough to sign the petition which we now know that Patrick's firstborn was born in 1757. This also make me think that PATRICK PORTER was the only man of this PORTER line that was in this part of North Carolina at this time. I have listed it out in single file to uphold the integrity of the groupings rather than in paragraph form where the grouping integrity might be lost. THE PETITION: On page 809/810 of the Colonial Records of North Carolina is the following: - To his excellency Josiah Martin Esquire, Captain General Governor, in and over the Province of N. Carolina, the Honourable Council, and Gentlemen of the House of Burgesses; The Petition of the North Part of Orange County, Humbly sheweth, That whereas by the large Extent of the s' county, it renders it very burdensome to attend Courts, Genera! Musters &c, We pary that a line Beginning where Granville County line corners on the Virg. line, then Running South with Granvilie line twenty five miies, then West to Guilford line, then with Guiiford line North to the Virginia line, then s' line East to the first station. And your Petitioners as in Duty Bound, shall ever pray. James Sanders Junr *William Sanders *Mark Brown *Adam Sanders *Pet. Terry *David Griffin *Rich Moore *Tho Donoho . *John Graves Junr *Sachariah Henderson *Ben. Hubbard *James Graves *Thos Slade *John Cearcy *Charles Boulton *Peter Baxter *Frances Shackleford *James Sanders Senr *Aiex Montgomery *Geroge Runnals *Sam Cowan *Wm Lea *Abraham Miles *James Roberts *John Petete *Edward Oxford *Jacob Williams *Joseph Baron *Tho Wilson Jr *Wm Ansly *William Wilson *John Cooper *William Meadows *David Roper * John Walker, Jun *John Walker *Pat Porter *John Robertson *Jacob Robertson *Robert Whitlock *Will' Lea Junr *Alex Rose *John Mclver *Joseph Serratt *Sam Hendron *Jn' Smith *Wm Is' Zarol *Joseph Williams *Duke Walobone *John Smith Jr *John Cochrane *Samuel Saul *Abram McMillian *James Lea *Joseph Henderson *Elij' Bryan *John Lea *Major Lea *Elliot Lea *Elisha Bowdre *Henry Lea *Nath. King *John Bradsher *Ja' Lea *Zach. Lea *Arthur Mitche! *Andrew Z. Narrick *James Lea *William Lea *Henry McCoy *William More *Jn. Campbell *John Chambers *John Smith *Frederick Miller *Tho Willson *James Willson *John Mitchell *James Russel *William Lea *Carnett Lea *James Lea *Tho Dobbins *David Maxfield *Charles Stephens *James Long *Edward Maxfield *James Chaden *George Nokes *Robt Portis *Robert Campbell *Tho Lea *Andrew Haddock *James Giliaspy *Alex Giliaspy Jun *Alex Gowen *Thomas Serdson *John Gowden *Daniel Gowden *Emas Gowden *Alex Gowden Sen *Stephen Norton *Andrew Harrison *Elrnund Lea *Jo' Hex *James Dixon *Ephraim Gold *Robert Smith *Arth1 Harris *Peter Black *Elija Harralson *James Stuart *Burgis Harralson *George Black *Daniel Duncan *Abram Fulkerson *Arch' Campbell *John McFarling *Robert Byos *Reubia Smith *Walter Buttler *Claud Murhead *Timothy Warrin *Jonathan Allen *Annanicy Allen *Isaac Allen *John Cauthon *William Paschal *Ja' Stewart *Francis Kerney *Jo' Kerney *Joshua Kerney *Ja' Kerney *Alex Murphy *Auth' Murphy *Peter Barkson *Frederick Brock *John Paine *John Lea *James Wilson *Wil' Madfield *James Robertson *Robert Kreesy *Andrew Caddol *James Randell *Rob Deever *William Williamson 1771